


Baby

by RogueMarieL



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/RogueMarieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horio comes home from the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to this series, nor do I own these characters, and nothing I do or say can or will, to the best of my knowledge, influence in any way, shape, or form Prince of Tennis. I am not making any money from writing using these characters.  
> This has been posted at my livejournal and at ff.net.

Marui Bunta glared at the sheepish looking man sitting across from him. “Horio Satoshi! I can’t believe you forgot to buy more rice!” Suddenly, his anger drained from him. Tears pooled in his eyes, overflowing and dripping off his chin. “I ask you to bring me one thing when you go to the store, one thing!”

His body racked with sobs.

Horio reached out, pulling him into a hug. “Bunta, darling, I can go get the rice now, if you want. I’m sorry I forgot.”

“Really, Satoshi?” Marui looked hopefully down at his lover.

“Of course, love,” he replied, a soft smile on his face.

“Yay! Okay, and while you’re gone… get me some cake.”

“Yes, love. I’ll be back soon.”

Horio walked back outside, shaking his head after he had shut the door. His boyfriend hadn’t asked for rice when he’d gone to the store half an hour ago. Rolling his eyes, he thought with a sigh,  _This is what happens when you get your boyfriend pregnant._


End file.
